Bangladesh is a high risk country for emerging infectious diseases because of its high population density and poverty. Emerging Infectious diseases like influenza, HIV and SARS can threaten all people throughout the world. The U.S. Centers for Disease Control and Prevention has collaborated productively with the International Centre for Diarrheal Disease research, Bangladesh for many years including with a cooperative agreement working on emerging infectious diseases since September 2004. This new project, builds upon the prior project's accomplishments. The project would provide an administrative, surveillance, and research platform that identifies emerging infectious diseases in Bangladesh and facilitates the collaboration of CDC scientists with local Bangladeshi colleagues in identification, characterization, and control of these threats. It would describe the burden of seasonal influenza in Bangladesh, maintain surveillance for dangerous emerging strains of influenza in Bangladesh, and develop and test strategies to reduce human influenza burden. It would characterize the risks of animal to human transmission of influenza virus at the human animal interface in Bangladesh and develop and evaluate strategies to mitigate that risk.